


brat

by mewtophia



Series: fe3h smut one shots [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Demons, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bratting, Claude is a brat here, Claude von Riegan is a Little Shit, Creampie, Dimitri just wants to do work, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Royalty, Size Difference, i think???, idk - Freeform, ok i tried my best with bratting idk how brats work, the pregnancy kink is minor tho, there’s loads of come... kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewtophia/pseuds/mewtophia
Summary: The royal family have another duty entirely, governing their kingdom and such, but he’s not too familiar with it.Anyhow, it’s odd to him how someone at his position managed to make the prince of Riegan sit on his lap so willingly as he did his work, but he wasn’t going to complain. No, to complain meant giving in to what Claude wanted, and with how much his parents coddled and spoiled the very young prince, someone had to teach him his lesson eventually.~~Dimitri’s trying to work, but a bratty prince won’t stop until he gets what he wants.Can also be the porno name: dom loses his patience and teaches brat prince his place
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: fe3h smut one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087913
Kudos: 45





	brat

**Author's Note:**

> so... honestly idk how the demon au started HAHAHAHAHAAH
> 
> I was originally inspired by Helltaker, so yeah... lol.
> 
> I do have some world building, but they’ll be at the end notes lol. And wow, I’m dishing it out fast. More of I have fics sitting in my google docs for a while and I need to do something about it HAHAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> Btw, I’m not good at writing brats HAHAHAHAHA. And I’m sorry for not responding to comments, I get scared ;w;

“Kiss?” Claude asks, sitting on Dimitri’s lap as he sits on his desk, looking through the sins of every sinner that has been dragged down to the Riegan kingdom. As gatekeeper, it is his duty to monitor who enters the kingdom and castle, as well as who’s worthy enough to even speak to the royal family.

The royal family have another duty entirely, governing their kingdom and such, but he’s not too familiar with it.

Anyhow, it’s odd to him how someone at his position managed to make the prince of Riegan sit on his lap so willingly as he did his work, but he wasn’t going to complain. No, to complain meant giving in to what Claude wanted, and with how much his parents coddled and spoiled the very young prince, someone had to teach him his lesson eventually.

“ _ Dimitri _ .” He heard Claude whine, obviously wanting some sort of attention from the gatekeeper. He simply gives Claude a quick kiss on the cheek before heading straight back to work, upsetting the prince from the short attention span. He feels Claude shift, rubbing his ass onto Dimitri’s leg. “Dimaaaaa!” He hears Claude exclaim, a quick glance and he sees a pout on his face,  _ begging _ for any sort of attention.

“I’m busy.” He says. He isn’t much of a talker, his job didn’t need him to be, more of a fighter. Claude rests his cheek on his shoulder, using his finger to make little circles on his chest, and moving his legs and hips to seem more seductive. “Claude.” He firmly says, and he hears Claude whine from the firmness of his voice.

“Dimaaaa, come ooooon! Can’t that wait?” Claude whines and kicks his feet like a child, well, he is one according to demon standards anyways. Dimitri gives Claude a blank look, staring at the pouting face for a while, his cheeks a bit puffed up. “I’ll spend my time with you later.” He replied, his hands combing Claude’s hair, giving him another kiss; this time somewhere in between the cheek and jawline. Claude makes another whining noise, curling up into Dimitri and resting his cheek onto his chest, giving him his best sad puppy look.

“Pleeeeaaaaase? I’ll behave like how you tell me to!” He begs, and Dimitri sighs and continues to comb Claude’s hair with his hands, the other being occupied by a scroll. “Be patient. I’ll give you time later.” He says, but it obviously didn’t stop the prince from trying to get what he wants. He climbs onto his lap, making sure he’s in Dimitri’s point of view, and tries to make a mad expression; but he looks more flustered if anything, the only indication of anger being furrowed eyebrows.

“No! Dimaaaa, I’m bored and I want to be with you! Now, now, no—ah!”

Suddenly everything didn’t matter, his desk suddenly empty as he pinned down the prince onto the desk, a look of fierceness in his eyes. Claude stares at him in shock, and he’s  _ loving _ it. Usually Dimitri was more patient than this, but in terms of work, that patience tended to be cut short.

“Claude,” Dimitri sneers, and Claude whimpers from underneath, “I don’t appreciate my work being interrupted.” He says, and Claude pouts once more, trying to supposedly get out of this situation he put himself in. “I just wanted to spend time with you…” he says, his voice making it seem like he was remorseful and sad of the situation, but they both know that he isn’t.

“Did it  _ have _ to be now? I already told you that I’ll spend time with you  _ after _ my work is done.” He said, his voice firm and it makes Claude feel shivers up his spine.

“B-But—!”

“Claude.”

Oh, Dimitri’s voice is  _ firm _ and Claude likes it.

He whimpers, looking up at the gatekeeping demon that everyone fears so much. He feels himself unable to move, Dimitri playing with his choker and his bottoms, remembering that Claude didn’t wear undergarments beneath it. He mewls from the touch, and he whimpers once more. “Please?” He asks, and Dimitri looks at him. He pauses his movements, much to Claude’s dismay, as he gives Claude his full attention.

“Will you be a good boy, then?” Dimitri asks, and oh, how it turns Claude on. He nods, and he sees a look in Dimitri’s eyes that tell him that it wasn’t a good enough answer. “I’ll- I’ll be good, I promise…” he says, trying to sound as remorseful as possible. Both know that he doesn’t really mean it, but they could care less. “Good.” Dimitri simply replies, before he smashes his lips onto Claude.

Their tongues fight, though it was obvious that Dimitri would win. His tongue explored every corner of Claude’s mouth, the latter moaning at the sudden dominance. When they pull away, both are panting from the make out session that Dimitri ferociously initiated. He feels his bottoms coming off, his lower body fully exposed to the cold air. Claude looks as Dimitri simply toys with his stockings, to which Dimitri notices, and he simply explains with “you look good in them.”

Claude notices that Dimitri found out about the oil he carried around, safely kept somewhere in the small holster of his belt. Seeing Dimitri pop the cap open, he feels himself getting hard, though he knows he can get off without it being touched at all. Feeling the intrusion of three fingers entering him, he wails from the pleasure, and he knows that Dimitri knew as well that he did a good job.

The thrusting of Dimitri’s fingers was fast, Claude moans from the fullness that his fingers gave him. Goodness, if he already felt full from his fingers, what more from that cock? Luckily for Claude, he already ridden it a few times before, so his ass should probably remember the sheer size of that thing.

He feels sudden emptiness, whining at the loss of Dimitri’s fingers. It didn’t take long before caught the sight of Dimitri oiling up his cock, lining it up to Claude’s entrance. “Please, please, please!” He gasps out, Dimitri gives him a few kisses on a cheek before bottoming out inside of Claude. Screaming from the insertion, he clings onto Dimitri’s shoulders as he begs for more. Dimitri grunted from inserting his cock into the smallness of Claude, amazed at how someone so small could take in the size of his dick. Though, he supposes that there’s no underestimating the prince.

Giving no time for Claude to adjust, though Claude didn’t mind, he started going at an inhumane pace. No human could be able to take in what Dimitri dished out to Claude, but luckily, Claude wasn’t human. He screams, wails, and moans from the fast thrusting Dimitri set. Knowing that Dimitri’s more on the silent side, he isn’t surprised that all he hears are soft moans and grunting, and a bit of groaning.

When Dimitri hits a certain spot, he wails loud enough that the entire castle could possibly hear. Tears start rolling down his cheeks as his eyes feel like they’re being rolled back, his mouth agape from the pleasure. Dimitri kisses his tears away as Claude manages to get a view of what’s happening, seeing his legs spread wide for more pleasure as Dimitri holds a mighty grip on them.

His legs feel like giving out, his arms laid on the table as Dimitri holds his legs up high, continuing his inhumane thrusting. Claude lets out high pitched mewls and erotic noises as he feels the pleasure overflowing, yet wanting more. “More,” he squeaks out, “more more more, Dimaaaaaaa!” He screams, and Dimitri growls at Claude begging, slamming into the smaller harder than before.

He feels Dimitri close to completion, and with the last of his energy, he decides to try something.

“M-Mitya- Mitya, please please  _ please breed me— _ !”

That seems to have pushed Dimitri to the edge, thankfully for Claude. He feels warmth filling him, spurts of semen coating his insides as he moans from being filled. He hears Dimitri grunt, letting out an exhale as he stays in place, thick ribbons of semen spurting out of him what seems to be every few seconds or so.

It ends, making Claude whine from the warmth no longer filling him. Dimitri exhales once more as he slowly pulls out of Claude, a thick glob of semen spilling out of him. He feels Claude giving him a kiss as he grabs for the other holster on his belt, holding a butt plug as he inserts it in himself, making Dimitri blush. The former smirking at Dimitri being flustered. “Why? Do you not like the thought of me being full of your load?” He asks mockingly, he simply gets a grunt from Dimitri as a response, the former initiating a kiss between them. Dimitri sits Claude up on his desk, cleaning the area as he drapes his coat on Claude, who he helped put on his clothes for.

When he was done cleaning up, he sat Claude on his lap once more, this time the prince simply curled up into him, he continued his work as if he didn’t just roughly fuck the prince to the point of being unable to move for a while.

“Kiss?” Claude asks, and Dimitri gives him a quick kiss before going back to his work, his fingers combing the prince’s hair. He feels Claude covering himself even more with the coat, leaning onto Dimitri as he rests his head on his chest. “I love you.” He says, a cute smile on his face.

Claude von Riegan, prince of the Riegan kingdom, is a brat. Yet he can’t help but love him anyways, with the prince loving him back. And moments like these prove to him that he can be loving just as much as he is a brat.

He looks at Claude, who’s looking up at him with his doe-like eyes. Giving him a soft kiss on the lips, he moves Claude to make sure he’s in a comfortable position, his fingers still combing the prince’s hair. “I love you too.” He says, and he hears the prince giggle as he rests on his body.

He works with a sleeping prince on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw,,, Dimitri’s like, a millennium or so older than Claude. So you can assume the age difference between the two, lol.
> 
> Anyways, there are 3 or so different kingdoms in this hell. Obviously, there’ll be lots of demons in hell so they need to divide them. Claude’s the youngest out of all the demon royalty in hell, basically. So in comparison of the others, he isn’t really well respected among the royalty. Doesn’t mean his parents didn’t spoil him at all tho :3c
> 
> And Dimitri’s gatekeeper role,,, he’s basically the closest to nobility, since he has his own room in the palace and everything. His job is basically kind of like Hades(?); determining who’s worthy of entering the kingdom and what not. The Riegans govern the entire kingdom in some other way like laws, etc. Dimitri’s basically doing the other work, lol. He also fights anyone who just as much *tries* to enter the palace, so good luck with his inhumane strength lol.
> 
> And about the pregnancy kink tag,,, I’ll just say mpreg is possible in this AU, they just need to do a sacred ritual of some kind to make it happen. And obviously, Claude is basically the royalty’s baby boy so that isn’t happening for a while lmao.


End file.
